


Christmas Waltz

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Jessica Moore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denny's, F/M, Love Wins, M/M, No Angst, Omega Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author knows nothing about dance, background Claire/Alex, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Sometimes, he loves her so much it hurts. Turning in her arms, he faces her and blurts out, "Marry me."





	Christmas Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Dorkily](https://dorkilysoulless.tumblr.com) for doing a full beta when all I asked was that he tell me if it made sense.

The old theatre glitters, crystal chandeliers breaking up the stage lights while the brass fairly glows along the stage edge and balconies. Crimson velvet soaks up the reflected light, creating deep shadows in the wings for the techs to hide in.

Sam glances up from his laptop as [the first notes float up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9Y49mIDWwA) from the pit. Dean stands upstage, posed. His leg swings up and out, spinning him into a graceful turn. Cas leaps across the stage, gathering a spinning Dean into his arms for half a turn before being ejected towards the other side of the stage. The other dancers flood in, separating them even more.

Dean spins like top, pushed this way and that around the stage, floating towards the audience while Cas fights the flood to get to him. Dean throws himself upstage, neatly avoiding the other dancers. Clasping arms, he and Cas fall into a spin, forcing the others back even as they are pushed downstage. They separate when they reach the edge, battered apart by the storm and waves.

He has to admit, he wasn’t sure about this, wasn’t sure about the two of them being the leads for their own company would work, but they’ve sold out the first week of this production already, even after a enough productions for the novelty to have worn off.

Apparently, Kansas is ready for queer, Alpha-led ballet companies. Or is at least willing to give them a shot. If the state won’t let Dean and Cas get married, the least the citizenry can do is support their chosen careers.

Sam shakes his head and packs up his things. Everything he has left to do can wait until tonight or tomorrow. Jess is waiting for him by the stage door, wrapped up in her practice gear.

“Hey, big guy. You ready to get out of here?” She holds her hand out, bouncing along with a beat in her head.

Grinning, he grabs her hand and pulls her into his chest. She comes easily, lifting onto the balls of her feet and spinning into his arms. “Someone’s in a mood,” he teases, tucking his nose into her hair. She’s almost sweated through her blockers, the barest trace of mint starting to appear.

“It was a shitty rehearsal, which is exactly what we want.” She grins up at him before kissing him soundly, “Mostly, I’m starving. And I want a shower.”

“In that case, your chariot awaits, my lady.” He spins her out, a matching grin on his face.

They head home first. She’s washed the worst of the sweat already, but it’s not the same as a proper shower. He’s in a suit too, remnants of a lunch meeting with some of their donors. Even if they end up going back out for dinner (and it’s that or takeout, neither of them have gone grocery shopping in weeks), they need to change first.

He is staring blankly at the near empty pantry when Jess bounces into the kitchen in her bathrobe and very little else. Sam feels his mouth go dry while other parts of him start to feel distinctly warm and needy and slick.

She’s always beautiful, always strong, but something about seeing her like this, relaxing after a long day just takes his breath away. Her scent washes over him as she passes, sun warm mint and cucumber even though Thanksgiving was last week.

He loves her so much it hurts sometimes. And sometimes because of the hurt. He turns back to the pantry so he doesn’t look quite as much like the love-sick omega he is.

Coming up behind him, she rests her chin on his shoulder and joins him in contemplating the empty shelves. “I knew we needed to go grocery shopping but--”

“Marry me,” He blurts out, turning around to face her.

“What?” She takes a step back.

Fuck. He can feel his face turning bright red and wants to duck and hide, but he can’t. “Will you marry me?” He tries again, sliding down to one knee. “I’ve got a ring picked out, but I haven’t bought it yet. We can do something else. Or you can--”

She stares at him for a moment before pulling him close. “Yes. Of course. I don’t--” She swallows, “Of course.”

Pushing himself to his feet, they hold onto each other until her stomach growls, breaking the moment. “I’m gonna put on clothes. Call Dean and Cas, see if they want to join us for dinner?”

Sam nods, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Denny’s okay?”

“Sure thing.” Grinning, she kisses him briefly before dashing back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Dean, when he answers the phone, sounds suspiciously excited for a late dinner with his brother. But when Sam pushes, he can’t get any answers other than, “You’ll see at dinner. I was gonna call you anyway.”

“Okay…” Sam trails off. “You’d tell me though, if it was something big?”

“Absolutely.” Cas says something, muffled in the background.

“Hey, can we talk at dinner? There’s a… thing.” Sam shifts awkwardly, even though Dean can’t see him.

“Sure, Sam. Whatever you need.” Dean pauses before continuing. “I’ve, uh, got a surprise for you anyway.”

Jess comes back down the hall, wrapped up in one of his old hoodies. It takes them no time to get back out to the car and start across town. Sam rolls his eyes when they pass the local religious bastards protesting something or another in front of a church.

“Ugh, those fuckers.” Jess frowns and pulls out her phone. “Can we afford for me to hand [Planting Peace](https://www.plantingpeace.org/) ten bucks?”

Sam shrugs, “We’re caught up on the bills, so yeah.”

“Done.”

By the time she finishes, Sam is parking in front of the Denny’s. Leaning over, he kisses her before they make any move to get out of the car. “Love you.”

 

* * *

 

Dean and Cas are already seated, along with most of the company, in the semi-private overflow room in the back of the Denny’s, half hidden behind a row of Christmas trees. It’s a mostly vain effort to keep their noise level down, Jess knows, but the privacy is appreciated anyway. The late night staff here know them, sees most of them at least once or twice a month.

Krissy just waves them back when they come in, “Go on back. Alex is already back there with the guys.”

Sam nods beside her, “Thanks, Krissy.”

The crowd cheers when they duck around the trees holding hands, pushing them towards the center of the table where Dean and Cas hold court. Sam beelines for Dean, leaning down to whisper something in his ear.

Jess lets them have their brother moment, stopping to chat with Alex for a moment while Cas pushes away from the table and wanders towards her.

“He asked then?” Cas asks from behind her.

Alex widens her eyes, a lightning fast glance down at Jess’s hand.

Jess grins, holds a finger to her lips. “How’d you know?” She turns around and wraps her arms around him, breathing in Cas’ coffee and ozone. “I honestly thought I’d be asking him. How’d you do?”

Grinning, he brings his hand up and waggles his fingers against his chest. “No one’s noticed yet. I keep waiting, but not even Claire.”

They both glance over to where the young beta is trying (and failing) to flirt with Alex. She’s normally the most observant out of all of them, catching every misplaced foot or anyone who’s half a beat behind. “Well, she’s distracted. Wait until next rehearsal.”

Cas smirks, a tiny uptick at the corner of his mouth. “I don’t think it’ll take her that long.” He raises an eyebrow towards the small table next to their big one, where Rufus and Bobby are talking quietly, slightly apart from the rest but close enough to still feel like part of the group.

Jess raises an eyebrow. Their lead donor and artistic director don’t normally come out with them, certainly not for pick up events at midnight. “Cas?”

“You’ll see.”

He grins at her, grabbing her hands and cha-chaing them back to Dean and Sam. She follows, dropping unceremoniously into Sam’s lap.

Sam wraps his arms around her, leaning up to kiss her cheek. “So, uh. Let’s try this again?” Taking a deep breath, he opens one hand, palm up. The silver ring missing from Dean’s right hand -- the one that belonged to their mother -- is sitting in the center. “Jessica, will you marry me?”

She barely remembers to respond, whispering “Yes” before he fumbles the ring onto her finger. Turning her head, she buries her face in his neck to hide her face, breathing in his thyme scent. The table explodes around her as the others figure out what happened.

Eventually, she unburies herself long enough to grab a random glass of water and chug it down. Looking at Dean and Cas, wrapped up in each other again, she smiles. If they thought they could hide…

Her plotting is broken by Rufus clearing his throat behind them. “Dean, Cas? You ready?” he asks quietly.

Jess glances up at the clock, ticking a few minutes away from midnight. “What’s up?”

Dean shakes his head before standing. “Okay, chuckleheads. Listen up!” He pauses for a few seconds, taking a drink of his coffee while they quiet down. “I -- we -- have never hidden our relationship. And now, this is--” He swallows, reaching down to grab Cas’s hand. “We just wanted you all here.” He looks over to her and Sam. “If you two want to get in on this too, I’m sure we can make that happen.”

“Wait, what?” Claire yells from her end of the table, nearly knocking over her cup of coffee. “You assholes are getting married?”

Bobby pulls a stack of papers from his bag. “Kiddo, try to keep the volume down. We don’t need the _entire_ restaurant in here.”

Jess laughs quietly, because most of the staff already are here already. Krissy and Alex are standing behind Claire, resting hands on her shoulders, Aiden standing against the wall instead of back in the kitchen. Quirking an eyebrow, Jess looks at Sam, “What do you think?”

They’ve been fluid bonded for ages, rendering the bite unnecessary unless they want to go traditional. Suddenly, she’s worried about it. Sam’s never expressed an interest in a massive wedding before, but it’s possible--

“My entire family is here. I’m good.”

She kisses him before nodding. It’s good enough for her.

Bobby pulls another couple sheets of paper from the stack before putting them away. “Now that we’ve killed enough time that this is legal, you should get started.”

Rufus nods, extracting a small book from his jacket pocket. “Let’s get this show on the road then.”

It doesn’t take very long, a few ‘I Do’s’ and some traditional, state-mandated bullshit about submission that will be discarded as soon as the paperwork is signed ( _why_ is Kansas so fucking backwards?) and…

They’re married.

It’s not the wedding that her mom wants for her, but her mom also thinks Jess is wasting her life and should be dating some delicate little thing. This is better and far, far, far more them. She’s got Sam, and Dean, and Cas, and it’s perfect.

Turning so she straddles Sam’s lap, Jess kisses him gently before resting their foreheads together. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He wraps his arms back around her. “Love you.”

They lose a few minutes staring at each other before Bobby clears his throat and slaps a couple sheets of paper on the table in front of them. “Sign these, idjits.”

Sighing, Jess moves from Sam’s lap and into the abandoned chair next to him. Their names have already been written in, all they have to do is sign on the line. She glances down the table to where Dean and Cas are signing, glee written across their faces.

They swap licenses, signing as witnesses for each other before Bobby notarizes them and whisks them away into his portfolio.

Jess smiles, watching the crowd as it settles down around the food that mysteriously gets delivered. She’s starting to crash and so is Sam, his head drooping towards her shoulder, but there’s no way she’s going home just yet.

She wants at least one dance with her new spouse, one he will actually do with her.

Quickly, she drains her coffee and pulls up her Christmas music playlist, queuing up the song before dragging Sam to his feet. Sweeping him into a waltz, they move around the room, quickly followed by Dean and Cas.

Halfway through the song, she ends up with Dean as her partner instead of Sam. They misstep for several measures, fighting over the lead.

She’s not sure she’s ever seen him this happy, laughing and beaming. Leaning forward, she quietly asks, “How’d you get this legal?”

Dean shrugs, smoothly stealing the lead while she’s distracted and moving her around Claire’s chair. “Crowley called yesterday, tired of the bullshit. Wanted to know if we were interested in getting married. He and a bunch of other clerks are just issuing licenses, regardless of status. He fast tracked one for me and Cas, got here this afternoon. You guys too. I guess because he felt like it.”

“He’s a good guy.” She squeezes Dean’s hand.

Dean half shrugs, meeting Cas’s eyes over her shoulder. “Yeah, he’s okay.” Shaking himself, he passes the lead back to her, trades places with Sam as the song transitions to the next one.

Sam kisses her when he’s back in her arms, “How do you feel about going home?”

“I think it’s time.” Jess kisses him before he wanders off to start saying good night. She watches him go before heading back to their places at the table. Stopping at Rufus and Bobby’s table, she pauses. “Thank you. I don’t know what we owe you--”

“Nothin’,” Rufus cuts her off. “Happiest I’ve seen you four in a dog’s age.”

“We’ll make sure everything gets handled on the legal end,” Bobby tells her. “Consider it your wedding present.”

Jess thinks about protesting, but she’s gone up against Bobby before during rehearsals and never wins.

“I don’t…”

“Oh and next year, when I want to watch something other than modern interpretations of classics, convince Dean and this old coot to listen.” Rufus jerks a thumb towards Bobby. “I’m an old man, sometimes I want a show I’ve not seen a million times.”

She’s not quite sure why he thinks she has any pull, but yeah. “Yeah, sure. I can try.”

“Good enough. Now get, that boy of yours looks like he’s going to fall over.”

Looking over her shoulder, she chuckles. Sam and Dean both are about to fall over. Dean’s face is planted between Cas’s shoulder blades while Cas chats with Claire. Sam is listing into Dean’s side, knocking the entire pyramid off balance.

Pulling on her coat, she pokes Sam until he’s awake enough to make the walk out to the car. She passes far too much money to Krissy at the counter, but now that things are calming down, she’s starting to crash too. Waving Krissy off, she guides Sam to the car.

The streets are nearly empty this time of night, so driving home doesn’t take nearly as long as it could. Sam manages to stay awake next to her, smiling softly and holding her hand as she navigates across town.

Closing and locking the door behind them, he wraps his arms around her while they stumble towards their bedroom. “Wedding night sex?”

“Morning after sex,” she yawns. “Too tired to manage it right now.”

“Oh. Good.” He nods. “I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> As become my habit. If you prefer terrible terrible depression to tooth-rotting fluff, try [It Doesn't Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753585) or [Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971932).  
> If you prefer blood, violence, gore, try [Niangua River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737244).  
> If you prefer rewriting canon, try [Dust in the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/series/536608) (seasons 1-4, canon compliant through the beginning of season 11) or [Blue Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372664) (alternate season 6, canon compliant through mid-season 12).


End file.
